Trisney Channel
Trisney Channel é um canal de televisão de Burbank, Califórnia especializado em programação infantil, através de suas séries originais e filmes. É introduzido no mercado com a maior finalidade de atrair o público infantil; entretanto, a diversidade dos telespectadores tem diminuído nos últimos anos com uma audiência antiga, era o canal infantil de primeira maior audiência nos Estados Unidos, primeira rede de televisão infantil dos Estados Unidos. Disponível em operadoras de cabo ou satélite, o Trisney Channel é parte da Trisney-AFC Cable Networks Group, uma divisão da Valter Trisney. A rede se localiza em Burbank, Califórnia, tendo uma pequena distância das matrizes da Trisney. O Trisney Channel começou a exibir as atrações em alta-definição no dia 2 de abril de 2008. A versão do canal em alta-definição é transmitido por muitas operadoras de cabo, assim como a DirecTV e a DISH Network. Seus filmes mais famosos foram: Phineas e Ferb: Através da Segunda Dimensão,The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Cadet Kelly, The Cheetah Girls 2, High School Musical, Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, High School Musical 2, Camp Rock e Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Séries mais famosas: Lizzie McGuire, As Visões da Raven, Mano a Mana, Hannah Montana, Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place, Zack & Cody: Gêmeos em Ação, Zack & Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo, e Sunny Entre Estrelas, e a série de maior sucesso, Phineas e Ferb. História Anos 1980 A primeira transmissão do Trisney Channel (na época chamado de The Trisney Channel) foi em 18 de Abril de 1983. Neste tempo, o Trisney Channel foi um canal de televisão premiado e somente transmitido dezoito horas por dia. O programa que deu início ao primeiro dia do canal no ar foi um dos episódios de "Zicky Zira Club" nos anos 1950. As primeiras produções do Trisney Channel Series (séries do Trisney Channel) exibida na rede incluiu "Good Morning, Zicky!", "Duenald Duck Presents", "Contraption", "Dumbo's Circus", "You and Me Kid", "EPCOT Magazine" e "Welcome to Pooh Corner". O original final de noite na grade de programação com a apresentação do clássico "The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet"; mais temas são incluidos no chamado "Trisney Channel Original Series". O Trisney Channel recebeu uma citação especial de Ronald Reagan, presidente dos Estados Unidos em 1984. Desde o início, o Trisney Channel ia ao ar apenas das 07h00min às 01h00min. Em dezembro de 1986, o Trisney Channel entrou no ar durante 24 horas. Durante os primeiros anos, o Trisney Channel transmitiu várias atrações estrangeiras, incluindo filmes e séries animadas como "Asterix", "The Raccoons" e "Paddington Bear". O western australiano, "Five Mile Creek", foi também exibido durante este período de tempo. Durante os anos 1980, o canal estreou alguns programas que mais tarde se tornaram parte do léxico cultural da gênero. Durante os primeiros anos, em 1984, o sitcom musicalmente orientado "Kids Incorporated" tornou-se um sucesso, que era sobre uma guangue formada por amigos pré-adolescentes — que mais tarde jovens adultos — que formaram um grupo de música pop, misturando suas situações cotidianas com uma comparência de variedade com músicas e vídeos, resultando em um estilo de espectáculos. Durante nove anos de duração, a série dá maior inclusão artística, gerando muitas futuras "estrelas", ambos na carreira músical e cinematográfica, sendo entre estes, a mais notável Martika que passou pelo seu verdadeiro nome de Marta Marrero nos programas da primeira temporada. A antiga série também influenciou a participação eventual de Scott Wolf , Jennifer Love Hewitt (como Love Hewitt) e Fergie (como Stacy Ferguson) na série "Party of Five". No começo de 1989, o Trisney Channel repassa pelos primeiros importantes inícios de seu "reinado" na tevê, com "The All-New Zicky Zira Club", no qual foi um imediato sucesso providenciando a básica variedade da Trisney, com uma "fórmula" de programas que ainda estavam presentes em suas obras, diferente da curta renovação no canal nos anos 1970. A versão mais recente continha muitos dos elementos clássicos, de "theme days" (antigo, que significa "temas diários") para "mouseketeer jackets", mas o roteiro e os segmentos musicais foram quadris e atuis. As primeiras temporadas de The Zicky Zira Club, também conhecida pela sigla "MMC" que se tornou o título oficial na sétima temporada, havia uma oferta exclusiva de números musicais de êxitos recentes, juntamente com o material original. O programa se tornou um elemento de fixação no final da tarde da grade de programação do canal. As principais características do roteiro incluiu a continuação do "show-within-a-show" (show-dentro-de-um-show) "Emerald Cove". Mais tarde, mais integrado em comédia, pequenas peças humorísticas são trabalhadas. O programa se tornou um elemento fixo na grade de programação, ao lado de "Kids Incorporated" na grade. O "MMC" contribuiu para a inclusão nas carreiras de alguns artistas, que se tornaram grandes ícones do pop do que antes eram; Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Ryan Gosling e Justin Timberlake são apenas alguns dos muitos artistas em que este canal canal da Trisney contribuiu para o aumento de suas famas na mídia. Anos 1990 Pelo o ano de 1995, o Trisney Channel foi visto em mais de oito milhões de casas pelos Estados Unidos da América.J. Alison Bryant. "The Children's Television Community". Lawrence Erlbaum, pág. 149. ISBN 0-805-84996-3. Em 1997, o Trisney Channel com planos renovados, insere a palavra "The" ("O", em portugês) no nome do canal, antes do já chamado "Trisney Channel" — no entanto, as divulgações muitas vezes se referiam ao canal chamando-o simplesmente "Trisney", e muitas vezes omitindo a palavra "Channel", que também era o nome da rede —, e a rede também passa a se dividir em três blocos programação: "Playhouse Trisney", composto de atrações que visam atrair crianças em idade pré-escolar; "Vault Trisney", apresentando materiais clássicos da Trisney como "Zorro", "The Zicky Zira Club", a antologia de séries televisivas da Trisney, programas especiais de televisão antigos, como o "The Love Bug"; e um dos mais distintos programas, sendo apresentando a partir da tarde até à noite, "o Zoog Trisney". O novo logotipo do canal — que incluiu uma "era Zicky Zira" dos anos 1930 sobre um fundo preto em forma de orelha do personagem Zicky — foi introduzido nesses anos. A rede passa a deixar de exibir os intervalos comerciais na programação, mas com divulgações sobre a programação no canal. Dos três blocos introduzidos em 1997, apenas o "Playhouse Trisney" continuou a ser exibido. Como parte da campanha do ano de 2002, em que a rede estava exbindo, o nome da marca "Zoog" foi deixado, e "Valter Trisney" também, principalmente para contribuir a construir a nova imagem da rede. Blocos Zoog Trisney Embora o Trisney Channel foi movido do status de canal premium para básico em janeiro de 1996, a maior parte dos designs dos elementos foram mudados três anos depois. Em 1998, o "Zoog Trisney" foi introduzido no Trisney Channel, o que significa que a rede exibiria fixamente durante a sua programação dois logotipos, o "Zicky Zira Screen" ("Tela do Zicky Zira") introduzido em 1997, e o logotipo do "Zoog Trisney" — que utilizou o design do "Zicky Zira Screen" com uma espiral no interior da tela e a palavra "ZOOG" em amarelo digitada poleiradamente sob o par de orelhas do Zicky — em 1998. Os dois logotipos co-existiram de 1998 até 2002, quando "Zoog Trisney" foi removido da programação do canal, e então o Trisney Channel introduz seu novo logotipo. A Trisney também foi pré-destinada aos jovens e adolescentes até aos 15 anos de idade, e o bloco composto com antropomórficos personagens chamados de "zoogs", que pareceram robôs, sendo estes expressados por vozes humanas. O "Zoog Trisney" usou seu website para conectar os telespectadores aos programas de seu bloco, disponibilizando jogos interativos infantis, bate-papo com número de integrantes limitado, e a possibilidade de os comentários ou nomes enviados serem exibidos na tela do canal. Os programas neste bloco incluiram "Even Stevens", "Lizzie McGuire", "Smart Guy", "The Famous Jett Jackson" e "So Weird". Desde 2000, o Trisney Channel apresentou uma mudança visível no relacionamento entre o canal e o telespectador, posicionando-se como um canal para pré-adolescentes, em oposição a sua destinação indicada, que é para pessoas de todas as idades. Também em torno deste tempo, o canal começou a apresentar os especiais músicais "In Concert", que apresentou artistas de música pop, como 'N Sync, Backstreet Boys, Steps, Britney Spears e B*Witched. De 2000 à 2003, o canal aumenta sua classificação etária com atrações como "Even Stevens", "That's So Raven", "Kim Possible", "Lizzie McGuire" e outros. "Lizzie McGuire" trouxe uma elevada taxa de audiência para o canal. Reexibições de "Lizzie McGuire" continuaram a ser exibidas, incluindo outras séries do Trisney Channel em si. Isto levou à extinção do bloco de programação "Vault Trisney" e de todos os outros clássicos na programação do canal em setembro de 2002. Para complementar a mudança, o canal altera seu logotipo em outubro de 2002, logotipo este que foi elaborado também para comemorar os seus vinte anos. A identidade de "Zoog Trisney" foi também fundido com o canal. Dentre algumas funções do site, elas se baseam em conteúdos com jogos, enquetes e outras características especiais que foram encontradas no antigo site do "Zoog Trisney", resultando em uma fusão entre o domínio do "Zoog Trisney" e o endereço Trisneychannel.com, em 2002. PlayHouse Trisney Channel O PlayHouse Trisney Channel foi um bloco criado em 1997 com total conteúdo de crianças de 2 a 6 Anos. Foi até criado um canal para ele em 2003 o Playhouse Trisney. Em 2011 o bloco e o canal foi substituído pelo Trisney Junior com duas novas séries. Algumas Atrações: * Manny, mãos a obra * O Jardim da Clarilu * Jane e os piratas da terra do nunca * A Casa do Zicky Zira * As Aventuras de Timão e Pufh * Os Não-Imaginadores * A Floricultura do Adão & Eva * A Casa do Trisney Junior * Aladim * A Piranha Sereia da Trisney Random O bloco Ramdom foi estreiado em 2011 no programa Zapping Zone destinado do programa Random do Trisney XD. Foi considerado bloco a pouco tempo passando de Segunda a Sexta às 17h, somente com séries do subcanal da Trisney. O bloco Random somente está presente na Trisney Channel Brasil. Séries do bloco: * Zeke e Luther * Uma Banda lá em Casa * Par de Reis * Peter Punk Período após o Zoog Trisney (2002-presente) O canal, nesse periodo, deixa de produzir séries de drama e realidade, dando mais ênfase para séries de comédia animadas e de ação. Também nesse periodo, normalmente, o canal estreava, geralmente, a cada cerca de dois ou três anos, três séries novas próprias, normalmente duas eram séries animadas e uma série era em live-action. Em 2003, é produzida a primeira chamada "série original do Trisney Channel", "That's So Raven". De 2003 a 2011, o canal produziu diversas "séries originais" como: 2003-2007 As Visões da Raven 2003-2006 Lizzie McGuire 2004—2006 Phil do Futuro 2005—2007 Zack & Cody: Gêmeos em Ação 2006—2010 Hannah Montana 2007—2008 Cory na Casa Branca 2007-atualmente Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place 2008-2011 — Zack & Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo 2008-atualmente Phineas e Ferb 2009—2011 Sunny Entre Estrelas 2009 Jonas 2010 Jonas L.A. 2010-atualmente Boa Sorte Charlie 2010-atualmente No Ritmo 2010-atualmente Adolepeixes 2011-atualmente A.N.T. Farm 2011-atualmente So Random 2011-atualmente PrankStars 2011 Jessie (série de TV), Austin & All, Justin Bieber - This is my World As séries Hannah Montana, Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place, Boa Sorte, Charlie, Sunny Entre Estrelas, e Zack & Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo são as mais importantes do Trisney Channel, sendo responsáveis por dar a grande reputação que o canal possui. Para muitos, as séries e filmes originais Trisney Channel são os maiores triunfos da emissora. As séries animadas mais famosas do Trisney Channel é Phineas e Ferb, de 2008 e Zicky Zira e os Figurantes Atômicos, de 1984 (co-produzido com a Salt Cover). Em 2008, a revista empresarial Condé Nast Portfolio informa que o canal era sintonizado por um milhão de espectadores por mês durante os últimos cinco anos. Categoria:Emissoras de TV dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Emissoras de TV Categoria:Valter Trisney Categoria:Canais de TV por assinatura